


На миллионы лет в будущем

by madnessfk



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessfk/pseuds/madnessfk
Summary: А потом она погасла





	На миллионы лет в будущем

**Author's Note:**

> АУ, в котором предыдущей спутницей Доктора была Роза, не пережившая превращение в Злого Волка

Он проиграл, потому что был трусом, и не смог заставить себя снова уничтожить цивилизацию в обмен на Вселенную, цивилизацию, которая не была его домом, но была чем-то куда более важным. Он проиграл, потому что был трусом, а трусов всегда первыми уносят с поля боя.

Но она была человеком, а люди, как Доктор понял уже очень-очень давно, способны на многое, чтобы выжить, и ещё на большее, чтобы спасти тех, кто им дорог. Во всей галактике Доктор не встречал другой такой расы, которая могла бы жертвовать собой с самоотверженностью, с которой жертвовали собой люди. Это восхищало.

Это пугало.

Она была ещё совсем ребёнком. Она ещё совсем ничего не видела, пусть даже Доктор и показывал ей чудеса, скрытые за звёздами. Она ещё не знала, каково это: бродить в одиночку по городу в чужой стране с путеводителем в руках, видеть, как пыль танцует в снопе света, пробивающемся сквозь церковное окно, ощущать запах парафина, зажигая три свечи на именинном торте. И всё равно она шла за ним, как бы глубоко во тьму он не падал.

В этом и была разница между ними: Доктор жертвовал другими, она – собой.

В тот день, на миллионы лет в будущем от её родного времени, Доктор не смог заставить себя совершить ещё одну такую жертву.

Мастер понял, Мастер тогда всё понял, но Доктор выключил его раньше, чем тот успел что-либо сказать.  
В тот день, на миллионы лет в будущем от её родного времени, Доктор решил, что трусом быть лучше, чем убийцей. Он стремительно падал во тьму, один, наедине со своими самыми страшными врагами, которые продолжали и продолжали его преследовать, назойливые, гадкие паразиты, вновь и вновь вылезающие из своих дыр, как бы Доктор не старался их уничтожить.

Он думал, что поступил правильно, и совсем забыл, что она была человеком, с её бесконечной жаждой спасти.  
Она появилась, объятая светом, и яростью, и огнём, и временем, и пространством, и всё вокруг было для неё таким ничтожным и маленьким, и она видела и знала всё, даже то, чем не знал сам Доктор, и она была прекрасна, как никогда раньше, и обращала врагов в пепел и была _человеком_.

А потом она погасла.

Потухла, как звезда на небе, и Доктор просто не успел ничего сделать, чтобы спасти её. Она узнала, что умрёт, в ту самую секунду, когда поглотила энергию его Тардис, она могла бы растянуть свои несколько последних секунд на целую вечность. И, кто знает, быть может, она так и сделала, но Доктор никогда об этом не узнает. Потому что всё, что он помнит – это её взгляд, медленно-медленно потухающий из золотого в серый, и её холодное тело в его объятиях.

Он проиграл. Выиграл войну, но потерял что-то куда более важное. Снова.

Он проиграл, потому что был трусом, а у трусов никогда не хватает сил, чтобы защитить то, что дорого.

Доктор хотел бы сказать ей очень многое, но она уже не услышит. Впрочем, наверное, она и без того уже всё знала. Доктор просто взял её на руки и занёс в Тардис, и так же молча отвёз её на Землю, на миллионы лет в прошлое, где всего несколько секунд назад она была ещё жива.

Мастер, когда бы он там не включился, просто проводил его взглядом до двери, не пытаясь заговорить – слова сейчас не имеют никакого значения.

Лишь когда дверь Тардис захлопнулась за спиной Доктора, он задумчиво провёл ладонью по металлической панели, тихо мигающей красными огоньками. Поверхность казалась тёплой под его пальцами – а может, это Тардис играла с его ощущениями.

Он думал, что всё это ужасно глупо. Что не сделай эта наивная девчонка того, чего сделала, он бы сейчас был свободен. Он вообще считал идею самоубийства ради кого-то другого слишком неправдоподобной.

Но даже Мастер знал, что есть обещания, которые просто нельзя нарушить.

\- Не волнуйтесь, мисс Тайлер, - тихо сказал он в пустоту, - мы за ним проследим.


End file.
